Going to Defeat Dr Eggman and Ending Up in New York
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Sonic and Tails are fighting Dr. Eggman. When they suddenly end up in New York City. Central Park Zoo to be exact, and meet the four penguins. Question is how will the two get home? Enjoy :)


Sonic and Tails have been trying to defeat Dr. Eggman before he shot the whole town with his new device. But Dr. Eggman wasn't sure what it did, given that he stole it. Knowing he could use it on the city, and may be able to defeat the headgehog and fox. He pointed the device at both of them. Just as he shot his device Tails shot his. When that happened, a portal formed, aimed at the headgehog and fox as they clung for dear life. Both devices got sucked into it, but all Dr. Eggman could do was cry. He got mad and used his suit to kick Sonic and Tails into the portal before it closed.  
************** In the meantime****************  
In New York City Zoo, the penguins were getting drilled twice as hard. Since Annie and Athena were literally dragged into apartment shopping with Rory and Tony. All they got out of both of them, over Athena and Annie demanding to know what's going on sound like Skipper in the process, was where they were going and that's they be back in two days tops. Waving as they left with both girls. That was seven his morning and it is now three. Skipper not liking this idea, decided to distract his self with these drills. When something blue knocked into him.  
"Ow" said both Sonic and Skipper  
"Sonic!" yells Tails, hovering above them. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," says Sonic, he gets up and rubs his head. "Hey man, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Who the Davey? Who are you?" demands Skipper, getting into a defensive stance  
Before Sonic could answer, the rest of the three penguins came in.  
"Skipper, are you okay?" asks Private looking a little worried  
"I'm fine Young Private. I just got knocked down, by who ever this guy is. Positions men!" orders Skippers  
They get into fighting positions. Sonic scratches his head and puts his hands up in a 'woah woah' sort of fashion.  
"Relax guys, we aren't enemies. I'm Sonic and that's my friend Tails floating up there." he says  
Skipper motions the others to stand down, as Tails joins Sonic's side. His googles hanging on his ear.  
"Alright, but I got my eye on you two.," says Skipper, pointing his wing to his eyes, then back to both Sonic and Tails. "I'm Skipper, and this is Kawolsaki, Rico, and Private. So what brings you to New York?"  
"Well we were fighting this one guy. Known as Dr. Eggman, he's an evil scientist. He got hold of this device and I made that blue and white one over there. To counter it's effects, but the two devices rays hit each other. Causing them to make a portal. Then we ended up over here." explains Tails  
"So you can't get home, without first fixing your device, first. Then find a way to make a portal that will send you back home?" asks Kowalski  
"Basically." says Tails  
"Aww, that's so sad." says Private  
He hits Skipper with his doe eyes. Skipper sighs and scratches the back of his head.  
"Alright fine, I'll supervise Big Blue here. Kowalski you help Flying Fox with his du-dad. Private and Rico, effectivly dispose of the other machine. Without blowing it up or flame throwing it." says Skipper  
"Aww." says Rico, swalling his flame thrower.  
"Eww" says both Tails and Sonic, making a discusted look on their face.  
Private giggles at that.  
"You'll get use too it. Come on,Rico we have a device to destroy." He says  
"Yeah okay." says Rico  
Both penguins take the remains of Dr. Eggman's device. After Tails picks up his and he follows Kowalski into the lab. Skipper and Sonic at topside walking around the zoo. Sonic has his hands locked behind his head, looking cool and collected. After a minute Skipper finally gets annoyed.  
"Will you knock it off!" he yells  
"Knock what off?" asks Sonic, opening one eye.  
"That, looking like this is some sort of vacation! If you hadn't noticed, your not on a beach somewhere back home." says Skipper  
"I know that, but I'm sure my buddy Tails has everything under control. So I'm not going to worry that much. Until we can go home, I'm going to catch some R&R." says Sonic  
"Ugh." says Skipper  
************ In the meantime, back in the lab. *****  
"Hmm... So what exactly was this thing 'spose to do?" asks Kowalski  
While he helps Tails rebuild it.  
"It was 'spose to deflect any rays, stopping the rays effects completly. Then when I flipped it to a diffrent setting it was suppose to destroy the device. Looks like it wasn't completly ready yet." says Tails, looking down  
"Oooo that sounds very effective, if we work together. We could perfect your machine. Then we can make another machine so when both rays hits each other's ray a portal will open." says Kowalski, suddenly looking excited  
Tails looks up looking even more excited.  
"Yeah, then all you have to do is think about where you want to go. Put that destination in the machine, the machine will decifer it and the portal will show where you want to go. Then at the right moment, when it's ready you jump through it and your there." exclaims Tails  
The two scientist slap hands together, and get to work on both devices.  
****In a secluded area **********  
Rico and Private have finally decided on a way to destroy the device.  
"Alright! Let's destroy it and get going back." says Private  
"Yeah yeah." agrees Rico  
They start destroying it like the planned to do so.  
***********Back at HQ******************  
Everybody is back in HQ, where Rico is cooking dinner, Skipper is keeping an eye on Sonic as he relaxes on the couch. With his legs layed out flat and crossed on the ground, and his arms behind his head again. Private is playing with his Lunacorn and the two scientist are still in the lab. Sonic suddenly gets annoyed at Skipper's paranoia. Knowing that's why he's staring. Sonic had a hunch that Skipper had a pariniod side, when Skipper looked like he was going to attack both him and Tails without knowing who they were. The staring was confirming it now.  
"Will you knock it off! I'm just sitting here geez! What on Earth are you trying to accomplish?" asks Sonic  
"I told you Big Blue, I'm supervising you." says Skipper  
"Well supervise without down right staring! It's annoying." says Sonic  
Ignoring Sonic, Skipper turns toward the door of the lab.  
"Kowalski! Analysis!" he orders  
Kowalski pops his head through the door, his googles still over his eyes.  
"We just finished refixing Tails device Skipper, we should be done with the device to send these two back, in two days." says Kowalski  
"Well done, Kowalski. Now get on it with the second device. A.S.A.P." orders/praises Skipper  
"Will do, Skipper. Oh! I forgot Athena sent me a video message. Annie is on her shoulder." says Kowalski  
"Top notch! Get in here and open it up." says Skipper  
Everybody gathers around Kowalski as he plays the video.  
"Hey guys!" says Athena  
"Hey Daddy, Uncle Rico, Uncle Private, Uncle Kowalski. " says Annie  
"Lady Soldier and Annie reporting in. Just seeing how things are going, and to report nothing suspicious here to report. Everything's normal, seen a lot of great apartments. Too. Close by as well. Must go. Rory's tapping her wrist again."  
"Bye!" says the girls in unison  
The video ends, and Sonics on the floor laughing his head off.  
"Care to explain your self, Big Blue?" asks Skipper  
Sonic finally gets a grip of his self.  
"Just the fact that you bieng a" Daddy", and your laid back look, when you say the lady penguin call you "daddy"." says Sonic  
Seeing where this was going Kawolski and Tails high tail it for the lab, Rico to the kitchen, and Private hidding in his bunk behind his Lunacorn.  
"Explaination!" demands Skipper  
"Well, "Daddy Skipper". You had a relaxed look on your face, and on your face it looked kinda wrong in a way that it's funny." says Sonic  
"Oooo your going to pay for that, Big Blue." says Skipper  
"Ha! You have to catch me first." says Sonic  
He uses his speed to climb on the wall, spinning like a ball at full speed to climb out of HQ. Skipper runs after him trying to catch up. After an hour of trying Skipper stops, and starts wheezing and coughing.  
"Stop-haa-Big-wheeze-Blue!" calls Skipper  
Sonic returns, and laughes at Skipper.  
"What's wrong? Giving up already?" asks Sonic  
"No way! I'm going to catch you, before dinner!" says Skipper  
"Ha! Big words coming from a small bird. Well I'm off, catch me if you can!" calls Sonic , running off  
Skipper gets up, and sees that Sonic is close to his tickling machine he set up. He tosses a trash can lid under Sonics feet.  
"Huh? Woah!" says the now sliding Sonic  
Sonic lands in the tree, laughing his head off as the machine goes off. Skipper gets to the tree.  
"Haha, that worked better then I planned." says Skipper  
"Nicely played, ready for round two?" asks Sonic  
"Anytime, Big Blue!" says Skipper  
Sonic kicks his self free, landing on his feet. Accidently destroying the machine as he lands.  
"Okay then, ready? Go!" says Sonic  
He leaves at high speed with Skipper on toe. Two days have passed since that day. Skipper and Sonic still yell back at forth at each other. Skipper yelling at Sonic for his laid-back ways. Ending with Sonic waving it off as nothing. Saying "Yeah, Yeah. You need too learn to chill, dude." And Sonic yelling at Skipper about his parania. That ending with Skipper ignoring him. That's when Kowalski and Tails come out of the lab with the same giddy expression.  
"What is it?" asks Skipper  
"Eureka! We did it Skipper." says Kowalski  
"Sonic we can go home! But we have to leave soon. " says Tails  
"Alright! Way to go, buddy." says Sonic, rubbing the top of Tails' head.  
Everybody heads into the lab. There Tails and Kowalski explains everything to them. Trying to keep it as simple as possible so the other four won't get lost. Both scientist start up the devices at the same time. That's when a portal opens up. Inside the portal shows Station Square. Sonic steps up, and puts his hand threw the portal, then takes it out.  
"Wow! we really can go home" says Sonic excited  
Tails and Kowalski let's go of the ray guns putting them down gently. Tails holds the blueprints they both made.  
"Well this was fun, thanks for your help, Kowalski." says Tails  
"No problem, hopefully we can do this again." says Kowalski  
"Yeah!" says Tails  
"Come on Tails! We got an evil scientists' butt too kick." says Sonic, pounding his fist into his hand grinning.  
"Right." agrees Tail  
The four penguins wave good-bye to their new friends, as the two leave through the portal. The portal evaporate before the sixes eyes. Once Sonic and Tails are safely on the other side. Destroying both guns at the same time.  
"Noooooo," says Kowalski, crying over his device . "My poor invention. I worked hard on that, with Tails."  
The other three leave Kowalski alone in his lab and go topside to wait for the girls to return.  
The End


End file.
